


Family Matters

by blackgoliath



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, dont look at me, incest warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoliath/pseuds/blackgoliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topspin wakes up in the middle of the night to Twin Twist doing some self-servicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

Sharing a room with his brother wasn’t new or strange to Topspin; almost everywhere they’d been, from the ranks of the Autobots to official Wreckers status, had roomed the two of them together. Topspin didn’t care. After all, he  _had_  become officially involved in the war (as more than just a cartographer) because he wanted to keep an eye on Twin Twist, and rooming together just made that goal easier. But there was one thing he hadn’t prepared for, as much as the two had….well, “experimented” together when they were younger. And that was the noises Twin Twist was making right now in the berth on the other side of the room, the soft huffs of ventilation and ragged moans he let loose while assuming his spark twin was deep in recharge.

The room was dark, but Topspin allowed his optics to focus on the form across from him without giving off too much of the glow his spark afforded the lenses behind his visor. Therefore he could only barely make out what Twin Twist was doing, the way he was running a servo over his spike, giving it quick, firm strokes. Topspin could feel his own spike push uncomfortably over the plating housing it while his valve, equally covered and hidden, pulsed in longing. He should have just pretended to be asleep and let Twin Twist finish up; that would have been the smart thing to do. He certainly shouldn’t have imagined Twin Twist touching  _him_  that way, or decided that he was going to make that fantasy a reality.

He didn’t say a word as he slowly sat up, quietly unhooking himself from his berth. Twin Twist was too preoccupied to notice any of the quiet noises Topspin made as he moved across the room to his twin’s berth, and it was only when Topspin carefully laid a servo over the one Twin Twist was using to grip his spike that the mech jolted and onlined his optics.

"Topspin! What in Primus’ name—?!" Twin Twist tried to pull his servo away, tried to sheath his spike before the embarrassment became too much, but Topspin wouldn’t let him. He kept his digits firmly wrapped around Twin Twist’s own.

"Bro," Topspin began, his vocalizer dry; a quick swallow fixed the problem. "Bro," he tried again, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Twin Twist tried again to pull himself away. "Just—leave me alone, alright?"

"I’m not trying to—"

"I said  _leave me alone!_ ”

Topspin stopped, his grip loosening on the servo Twin Twist was now desperately trying to use to hide how hard and pressurized he was. Topspin could feel the shame and fear surging through his twin’s EM field and trickling through the rare connection they shared. He thought of a hundred different things he could say - no, a thousand - to explain why he was doing what he was doing, how he felt, how he thought about his ‘brother’. But everything he imagined got stuck in his vocalizer, until he couldn’t speak at all, and instead stared blankly at the horrified look still crossing Twin Twist’s face. Incapable of explaining, Topspin hoisted himself up onto Twin Twist’s berth and, ignoring the frantic questions Twin Twist threw his way, flicked his glossa over the sticky tip of his twin’s spike.

"Oh." Twin Twist relaxed slightly beneath Topspin, optics stuttering. "I—What’re you—"

"Just shut up, okay?"

Topspin wrapped his lips around the rounded tip of Twin Twist’s spike, sliding his glossa over the hard ridges along the underside. The broken noise Twin Twist made as he sucked air through his ventilator only spurred Topspin on; Topspin worked his mouth lower and lower until he could take the entirety of the spike, lips tight around the base while he continued to suck and tease. Twin Twist was venting heavily, one servo pressing against the top of Topspin’s helm while the other fought for purchase it couldn’t find on the smooth surface of the berth. 

"Topspin—" Twin Twist groaned. "I don’t think—"

"Hey, hey, shh." Topspin pulled away, licking his lips for every last drop of lubricant. Twin Twist’s optics were trained on the motion of his twin’s glossa as though hypnotized. "It’s gonna be fine." Topspin leaned back down and carefully dragged his glossa along Twin Twist’s spike, dropping his head and covering it with his mouth once more.

Twin Twist made a staticy noise and shifted his hips upward. “This is the same trick—-mmm—-you used on Gearshaft on Edaps.”

Topspin chuckled – the vibrations around Twin Twist’s spike had him gasping and arching up – before the former pulled away, earning a disappointed grunt from Twin Twist.

“I knew you could feel that,” Topspin said, grinning as he ghosted his digits down Twin Twist’s side. “That’s why I kept touching him here.” Topspin slipped the tips of his digits beneath the plating that joined Twin Twist’s hips to his pelvis, stroking the sensitive wires there. Twin Twist gave a shuddery moan and Topspin’s grin widened. Though they’d never talked about it, never acknowledged it, they both knew what the other liked. And Topspin was more than happy to finally be able to make use of that knowledge.

The panel hiding Topspin’s valve slid open without him even thinking about it. He could feel Twin Twist trembling slightly as he moved over his twin, straddling the drill mech’s hips. And in a flash – the type with which he’d become very familiar over the last few thousand years – he felt Twin Twist inside him, in his brain module, in his spark, every sensation he caused in his brother coursing through him. Their unique condition (more often than not) had the pain of one being felt by the other, but there were times – like now, like when Twin Twist or Topspin had bedded one of the many mechs they’d known carnally over the centuries – that it was pleasure instead of pain that was shared. As Topspin carefully lowered himself onto Twin Twist’s thick, dripping spike, the feedback of pleasure, the feeling of being filled by his brother running parallel to the feeling of filling himself, was almost too much. He had to stop for a klik, digits spread over Twin Twist’s chassis, mouth slightly agape and back arched as he fought to keep it together. 

Twin Twist was feeling it too; that much was obvious from the way he wedged his digits in the plating of Topspin’s aft, pressing almost painfully into the wires beneath. 

“This isn’t right,” Twin Twist murmured, even as he rocked his hips and drove himself deeper into Topspin’s valve. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” 

“I know.” Topspin shuddered and pressed Twin Twist down against the berth. “But it’s just you and me. Nobody else is gonna know.” 

The calipers in his valve tightened against Twin Twist’s spike, the sensitive nodes within him rubbing against hard ridges and sending sparks through his wires. Topspin’s fans started to roar as they tried to cool Topspin’s overheating systems; though he really wasn’t sure if the noise was coming from him or Twin Twist or the both of them. He wanted to bend down and kiss Twin Twist, explore that mouth so similar and yet so unlike his own, but that wouldn’t give him the freedom of movement to keep up the pace he’d set.  Instead he purposefully clenched the walls of his valve, bucking hard so that the largest, most sensitive node rubbed against Twin Twist’s pelvic plating. 

“ _Slag_  it!” Twin Twist cursed, wedging his thumb digits into the sensitive wires between Topspin’s thighs and crotch. That, plus the feedback from what Twin Twist was experiencing, was almost enough to send Topspin into overload. 

 “N-Not yet,” Topspin managed, leaning forward and brushing his servos over the heated armor of Twin Twist’s chassis. There was so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to say, but instead he resigned himself to pushing into the almost painful grip Twin Twist had on him and thrusting himself harder against Twin Twist’s throbbing spike. He kept moving fast, as though trying to outrun the charge building in his circuits and threatening to engulf him, but of course he couldn’t. The overload hit him suddenly, exploding through his system. Topspin cried out and put a servo against the wall to support himself as his valve spasmed and tightened, as he shuddered and keened. 

In the back of his mind he knew that Twin Twist would quickly follow, and he was right; but he was still unprepared for the force of Twin Twist’s overload as it looped back through their connection. Topspin bent over and clutched at Twin Twist’s shoulders, head bowed and thighs tight to keep Twin Twist fully inside him for as long as possible. 

When it was finally over Topspin slid off of Twin Twist’s lap and onto his side in the space between where his twin was lying and the wall. 

“Holy frag,” he breathed. 

“Yeah.” In the darkness Topspin saw Twin Twist’s glossa flick out to lick his lips before Twin Twist onlined his optics and turned his helm to look at Topspin. “Yeah, that was—slag, that was—“

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” Twin Twist studied Topspin’s face, and the latter could feel the uncertainty leaking through their fading connection. For a scary klik Topspin was afraid Twin Twist was going to leave, or get angry, or be upset with him in some way; and then Twin Twist leaned over, a servo on the side of Topspin’s helm, and brought their lips together. 

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Topspin asked cheekily when his twin pulled away. 

Twin Twist laughed, then laughed harder, and for a good chunk of time the two of them clung to each other and laughed off all of the awkward tension that’d built in the aftermath. 

 “I told Verity to stop showing you those stupid human movies,” Twin Twist said finally, wiping a drop of fluid from the corner of his eye. 

“Like you could stop me,” Topspin countered. He smirked and slid a servo down Twin Twist’s chassis, purposefully skirting the de-pressurizing spike that was slipping back into its housing. Instead he circled a digit teasingly around the interface panel hiding Twin Twist’s valve. 

“Damn, you not satisfied yet?” Twin Twist asked quietly. The upward curl of his lips countered his complaining tone. 

“Nope, not yet.” Topspin felt the panel on his own valve slip back into place even as the one over Twin Twist’s opened. He slipped the tip of a digit inside, exploring the plush folds just around the entrance and noting how slick with lubricant they already were. Twin Twist tried badly to hide a small gasp and Topspin’s smirk grew. 

“Now shut up so I can show you the trick I used for Backtrack on Kaiba-5.”


End file.
